


Анатомия конфликта

by Gavrusssha, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016





	Анатомия конфликта

Возможно ли, чтобы кэп перестал испытывать глухое раздражение, видя Тони в радиусе досягаемости? Хороший мальчик, профессионал и солдат — он будет молчать, он будет общаться, он даже рожу свою идеальную кривить не будет. Но раздражаться и искать этому рациональное оправдание — не перестанет. Троллинг лично его, кэпа, не очень трогает, но бесит само существование такого типа, как Тони, в мироздании, а также необходимость с ним считаться, его объективная ценность. И, когда ткнут пальцем в нехорошее и скажут, что в этом нехорошем Тони виноват, кэп ни на секунду не усомнится. Вот, вот оно, то, что он предвидел, то, чего ждал, то, чего боялся; Тони — трепло, эгоист, позер, несерьезный человек — завалил дело, совершил непоправимое, допрыгался, пижон, что и требовалось доказать. 

Возможно ли, чтобы кэп — идеальный солдат, правоверный американец, по-методистски сухой, самоуверенный до зубной боли, знающий-как-правильно, и ведь ничем из него это не вышибешь, ничем, и пытаться не стоит, то есть, пытаться-то Тони будет, но заранее предвидя неуспех, — чтобы вот такой отмороженный во всех смыслах Стив Роджерс перестал Тони бесить до нервного тика, до словесного поноса? Все, все, что ты делаешь, а ведь ты делаешь немало, даже, прямо скажем, охуенно много и хорошо делаешь, обесценивается в его глазах одной-единственной неудачной шуткой, тем, что ты был слегка пьян или еще какой-то несущественной глупостью; и никак не стать для него, кэпа, авторитетом, а ведь ты, миллионер, филантроп и гений, достоин; и не переупрямить, и не переговорить. Он просто молчит и смотрит так, что поневоле чувствуешь себя не просто идиотом, а каким-то не слишком хорошо пахнущим идиотом. И когда ты, наконец, точно знаешь, как правильно, как надо, как — и только так — можно сделать хорошо, а это бревно набычилось-насупилось, и в глазах его читается, как — с каким выражением — он примет твои аргументы; разве тут хочется идти на какой-то диалог? Эй, Марк, давай сюда — вот и весь диалог. Вышвырнуть, наконец, эту занозу из своей жизни к хуям, достал. 

Гражданская война? Да еще и мало ему будет. 

— Если Тони хочет войны, — тяжело говорит кэп, медленно говорит, холодно, слишком много слов уже было сказано, и все они были горячее некуда, — так будет ему. 

Ей-ей, и так будет проще. Куда проще. 

— Если это эскимо на палочке будет мешать — уничтожу, — говорит Тони и сам отшатывается от грубости своих слов, но они уже произнесены, и услышаны, и впечатаны в мироздание, правдивей некуда. — Цацкаться не буду. 

И один знает, что второй знает, что оба знают, что все это — будет всерьез, и помоги им господь. Хоть как-нибудь. 

Потому что иных вариантов нет.


End file.
